The Lost Boys ReVamped
by sammyemerson15
Summary: "By day it was a sunny beach community. By night it was the domain of evil. And the Lost Boys ruled. . ."- The Lost Boys  book   Retold Version of the Lost Boys,   warning: some characters have been changed   Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys
1. Prey

The night was louder than usual, being the middle of summer. The beautiful town of Santa Carla, California perched on many miles of Beach and countryside, had one of the most esteemed boardwalks around the world. Everything was lively and bright with the carnival rides and lit up concession stands selling gut bombs they passed as food to tourists. Though a party loving fun city, Santa Carla's underground was darker than most could imagine. Despite it being a wondrous beach community the town was plagued with gangs and whatnot. Which could be the reason there were so many missing posters outdated and new. Though that could also be that a large amount of the population were runaways and Woodstock refugee's. One of the most notorious gangs of the city were the Lost Boys. . .

The crowd of the boardwalk made way as Blake, the leader of the Lost Boys made his way to the carousel. Blake was a tall handsome young man looking to be about 19 years old with a small amount of stubble lining his face. His hair was bleached blonde spiked in the front and long in the back, one of those notorious punk mullet's typical for the rebellious crowd those days. His wardrobe was dark, all black in fact, consisting of a long sleeved shirt, jeans, military boots and a massive leather overcoat going down to his knees. A long single earring hung in his left ear.

Following behind Blake was Seth, a quiet young man about a year older than his leader, with long curly dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders, a slight five o' clock shadow. He wore nothing but a pair of old ripped jeans, a dark leather jacket with a leopard printed onto the sleeve, he had no shirt and and he didn't really seem to care about it. Unlike Blake though Seth he had darker toned skin, indicating that perhaps one of is parent's may have been an American Indian, and instead of one ear pierced Seth had both ears pierced with what looked like animal tooth earrings. He also had a necklace of animal teeth. B.J. was close behind Seth. B.J. was a wild green eyed tan-haired teen, a year or two younger than Blake, that looked like he may have had a few too many beers and joints. His look screamed Twisted Sister (though without the makeup). The last in line was Snow a punkish clothed seventeen year old with short spiked blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Hopping on the carousel Blake looked around anxiously. Big Ed, the large boardwalk security officer hadn't noticed them yet.

A young woman with light blonde hair stared up at Blake; she couldn't have been more than 18. Her boyfriend Aidan, the leader of the second most notorious gang in Santa Carla, the Surf Nazi's, saw her watching Blake with interest, heck when he turned around it seemed like all the girls were. He scowled, not liking the way his girl was looking at the Lost Boy. Anger boiled up and before he thought out the repercussions he had nailed Blake in the jaw.

Big Ed took notice to the squabble beginning on the carousel and hopped on only to see The Lost Boys gang knocking around the Surf Nazi's. Big Ed growled, he wasn't going to let those kids start an all out brawl on his boardwalk.

Blake froze when he felt the cold metal of a nightstick against his throat. The chubby officer had him in a choking hold from behind.

"I told you to stay off the boardwalk," Big Ed growled looking all of the teens in the eyes. Blake laughed under his breath.

"Okay, guys, lets go."

The officer released Blake and watched him saunter off with his gang. Damn kids, he thought.

. . .

Big Ed walked leisurely towards his car, ready to get home to his wife. Nevertheless, something wasn't right. The air around him seemed colder all of the sudden. He looked around for an explanation and heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Hello?" he asked. A large blonde dog leapt out of the bushes and stood in front of the cop. Its bright ice blue eyes shone in the streetlights, and an odd sort of smile was plastered onto his mussel.

"hey there fella' you almost gave me a heart attack "

The dog began to growl, his pointed ears flat on his skull and his long bushy tail raised. Ed slowly backed away not wanting to be bitten. He watched in horror as the dog's growl turned into a chuckle and his body transformed into that of a man's. Turning around the Big Ed sprinted toward his car, only looking back to see claws and teeth flying towards him.

"Help! Help!" he shouted into the night desperately trying to unlock his car. Claws tore into Ed's shirt from behind and lifted him into the air. All that could be heard was deep bursts of laughter.


	2. Santa Carla

A young man groaned letting his head hit the back of the car seat as he listened to his mother and little sister fight over the radio. That young man was Virgil Emerson. He was a good looking guy, though a little awkward at times. Virgil was 17, had long curly dark brown hair falling to the base of his neck, a small bit of stubble just beginning to sprout along his face, and deep green eyes with small blue flecks.

He had a right to groan too, the teen had been cooped up in the land rover for almost four days with his sister and mom. Alone neither girl would be a problem to travel with, but together they were hell on earth. Sam was a true child of the 80's and had the style to prove it with long dirty blonde hair frosted through a little, and crystal blue eyes, she was 15, energetic, and a real music junkie. Though not the most popular girl in school Sam was a people person and had always been either "one of the guys" to the boys or "loyal friend" to the girls.

Lucy on the other hand was an ex-hippie, she was calm woman in her late 30's with short light sandy brown hair and greenish blue eyes.

"Keep going" Sam sighed changing the radio station.

"Hey I liked that song!" her mother objected.

"Keep going mom"

"Oh. How about this?"

"Hang on"

Lucy stopped on an old folk song and the teens made faces.

"Keep going!" they shouted in unison.

"Wait, this is from my era!" Lucy chuckled, singing along with the music. She looked at Virgil though the rearview mirror and laughed at his expression.

"Okay, okay keep going." she sighed.

"Hey look were almost there" Sammy said pointing at the old Santa Carla billboard. Virgil turned his head and saw on the back in large graffiti letters read "Murder Capital of the World". His eyes widened and Virgil turned back around. That's not very comforting, he thought.

As the small family drove through town they began noticing the strange people of everyday Santa Carla. Lucy especially noticed all of the missing posters, they were everywhere, on windows, billboards, poles. She hardly remembered it being THIS bad when she was young. Than again it was typical for teens to disappear in her day. They usually ran away so their parent's couldn't object to them using drugs. Lucy pulled the car to a stop at a small gas station on the outskirts of town.

"Hey look a motorcycle shop," Virgil grinned tearing out of the car as soon as it parked, nearly falling on his face. Sam laughed at her older brother muttering "klutz" under her breath. She turned and pulled her grey Siberian husky Nanook out of the back seat.

"Mom look there's a fair right on the beach!" the teen chirped.

"Sam," Lucy sighed handing Samantha a few dollars and pointing to a few kids digging in a dumpster "tell those kids to get something to eat." Sam nodded watching the kids for a moment, than jogged over to the runaways and handed them the money. Virgil followed Lucy and Sam, on his new bike, towards they're grandfather's house outside of town.

The old wooden cabin sat on twenty-five acres of raw beautiful land. Sam and Virgil walked up to the front porch of the cabin seeing a very still Grumps.

"looks like he's dead" Virgil whispered as his mother came up from behind.

"no, he's just a deep sleeper" Lucy sighed, though she looked a bit worried herself.

"if he's dead can we go back to Georgia?" Sam joked. Virgil smacked the back of her head for her habit of not thinking before speaking. They're grandfather sat up with arched eyebrows laughing. Sam yelped falling on her bum and staring up in shock at her grandfather.

"Playin' dead, and from what I heard doin' a damn good job of it, too."

"dad!" Lucy scolded lightly wrapping her arms around her fathers neck. Virgil and Sam swapped looks somewhere in between wariness and confusion. The teen's lugged they're stuff in looking around the living room in surprise. Stuffed animals littered the rooms, dogs, deer, bears, lions, vermin, just about any animal legal you can think of was there.

"this is a pretty cool place" Virgil said lifting his barbell covered in shirts.

"yeah, for the Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Sam growled picking up an possum. "what's wrong with this picture? There's no TV. Have you seen a TV, Virg? I haven't seen one. You know what it means when there's no TV? No MTV."

"Sammy were flat broke. Give mom a break you know we couldn't stay in the same town as dad. . ." Virgil sighed wrapping an arm around his little sister's shoulder. Sam was silent for a few moments before looking up at her brother.

"Why'd he cheat on her Virgil, why did he cheat on mom?" she muttered. Virgil sighed pulling his sister a little closer.

"I don't know"

Sam watched as Nanook chased Grumps horses around the pasture. That had to be the happiest dog in the world. After a few minutes of silence Virgil kicked Sam's leg lightly and indicated they should probably put their stuff up. The two walked upstairs, Sam quickly claiming her bedroom, and laying her comics and books on the bed in order. Virgil walked in shortly after thinking of how he could cheer Sam up.

"oh, no no no this is my room!" Virgil growled lightly setting down his barbell.

"no, I was here first Virgil!" Sam growled back pushing her brother away as he attempted to move he comics. Virgil raised his eyebrows and gave her a lopsided grin.

"I'll flip you for it"

Sam tossed the copy of "The Jungle Book" she was holding down on the bed and turned around assuming her brother meant a coin. As quick as lightning Virgil was holding Sam upside down.

"Virgil!" Sam yelped.

"I'll put you down if you give me the room!" Virgil laughed as his sister squirmed around.

"never!" Sam snarled playfully and clamped her teeth into Virgil's denim-clad knee.

"owwww! You little shit!" Virgil screamed dropping Sammy who scrambled out of the room towards safety. Virgil had to admit he didn't see that coming, but at least Sam was laughing.

"mom, you gotta' help me!" She laughed running past her mother with Virgil on her heels.

"hey, guys, no running in the house!" Lucy shouted.

Sam rushed through the double doors and into her grandfathers den freezing on spot. Dozens of unfinished stuffed animals stared at her. Virgil nearly knocked her over before coming to a halt himself.

"talk about "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre"" he whispered leaning over Sam's shoulder to get a better view of the taxidermy collection. Sam laughed and pushing Virgil.

"rules!" Grumps growled grabbing the teens shoulders and hauling them towards the kitchen. "we've got some rules around here!"

"the second shelf is mine," he indicated pointing to a shelf in the frig labeled OLD FART. "that's where I keep my root beer's and my double thick Oreo cookies. Nobody touches the second shelf but me"

Virgil walked over to the sink and snapped his fingers to get Sam's attention. Grumps walked out of the room still jabbering on about what not to touch. Virgil pointed to the plant outside the window and made a smoking gesture. Sam burst out laughing, and her brother steered her out of the kitchen so Grumps wouldn't notice they were missing, and have to explain the rules again.

"hey Grumps, is it true that Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world?" Virgil asked.

"well there are some bad elements around here." Grumps sighed. Sam froze.

"wait," she said worriedly "you're telling me we've moved to the murder capital of the world? Are you serious Grumps?"

"well let me put it this way. If all the corpses buried around here were to stand up all at once, we'd have one hell of a population problem"


	3. The Boardwalk

Virgil and Sammy stared up in amazement at the body gyrating rock concert. The music surrounded them about as closely as the people, and it was pretty jammed tight. Sammy still couldn't believe their luck when they found out Timmy Capello was playing that night. Virgil shifted from foot to foot and looked around, his jaw dropped slightly as his gaze turned towards a young woman with long auburn hair dancing in the crowd. Sam looked at the girl her brother was staring out and rolled her eyes. Damn Virgil was such a hormone crazed teenager sometimes. The girl turned her head and locked eyes with Virgil, who gave her a crooked grin. A slight panic flickered in her eyes and she turned around and hauling some little boy off with her. Virgil immediately followed dragging Sammy along with him.

. . .

Lucy sighed walking past some very underweight jugglers. Than again, she thought, maybe it isn't so different from when I was young, I think that's the same juggler from 18 years ago. . .

She soon saw a help wanted sign taped to a video store window.

"mommy! I can't find my mommy!" a little brown-haired five year old boy whined. Lucy crouched down in front of the boy and took his hand. "what's the matter? Are you lost?"

Max stared out the window of his shop watching a skinny woman with short brown hair in interest. A few teenagers walked in grinning sarcastically. Titan, Max's white German Shepherd, growled at Blake and the others.

"excuse me, I was wondering if you could help us." Lucy sighed walking into the shop with the boy in tow. "this little boy is lost and we're wondering if his mother might be in here"

Blake grinned and patted Seth's shoulder.

"I don't really know" Max sighed. A woman rushed into the store and pulled the little boy into a bear hug .

"oh Richie! Thank you. I was so worried! don't run off from me like that!" the woman sighed

"oh, it's quite alright. Here you go" max laughed handing the little boy a lolly pop.

"thank you" the boy chirped running out with his mother. The teens circled the counter smiling at the young woman behind the register.

"we only came to watch one thing" B.J. chuckled flirting with the woman. "well done" max grinned handing Lucy a lolly pop.

"thank you" Blake circled the counter still grinning.

"I thought I told you not to come in here anymore" max growled at him. Blake smiled softly at Lucy before walking out with his friends.

"wild kids"

"oh, well we were that age, too, once" Lucy sighed "but they dress better"

"you have a generous nature. I like that in a person. My name's Max"

"I'm Lucy"

"you looking for anything in particular we have the best tapes in Santa Carla."

"well I don't really need a tape what I really need is,"

"a job?" Max finished.

"yeah, a job"

. . .

"so where are we going?" Sam asked curiously, though she already kind of knew.

"nowhere" Virgil growled no really paying any attention to his sister.

"so what's our rush? You're chasing that girl aren't you? come on admit it, you're chasing her." she chastised playfully.

"Sammy you're 15 don't you have anything better to do than follow me around all night?" Virgil growled. Sam was a little hurt, but knew her brother only wanted to meet the girl he saw. He didn't truly mean to snap at her.

She looked around for a moment before finding a neon sign that read "Frog's Comics"

"actually, yeah I do!" she grinned leaving Virgil to his stalkerish activities. The shop was filled with a thin layer of smoke probably from someone smoking a joint in the corner or something. Sam stopped in front of a section and picked up a fairly new Batman comic flipping through it curiously.

Edgar looked out from behind a rack of comics and saw a girl reading one of the new Batman comics. He stared at her for a moment in suspicion. She didn't seem all that threatening, in fact she looked like a normal teenage girl. Maybe a bit more colorful wardrobe-wise, but all the same still normal. Can't be too careful though, he thought, even if she's not one of them, she still might be a shoplifter. Edgar's brother, Alan, who was stacking comics at the other side of the shop had noticed the new arrival as well. Alan looked at his younger brother and raised an dark eyebrow asking if they should engage in conversation with her. See if she was of any suspicion.

When Sam felt eyes boring into her she turned her head to see some guy her age with scruffy caramel brown hair and a red piece of cloth tied around his forehead like "Rambo" glaring at her. He wasn't thick or chubby, but he had a large frame a slightly snubed nose and square jaw, giving him an intimidating look. He had a bill book in his arms, so Sam assumed he must have worked at the the shop. What hell did I do? she thought. Annother guy maybe a little older than the other with shaggy black hair topped with an old military beret, who was stacking comics on the other side of the store, looked at her for a moment before sighing and pushing his dark bangs out of his eyes.

"We only sell comics, no books, no magazines. There's a pinball machine in the corner though. It's old, but still works okay." he informed in a deep monotone. The other boy still seemed to be sizing her up for no reason. Sam finally put down the comic and sighed looking at Edgar. Did these guys have any idea how to treat a customer? Because she didn't feel very welcome to buy anything. "got a problem guys?" she asked making her way to another row of comics."just checking out you're civilian wardrobe" the brown hair boy growled following her along with the other boy. His voice was deep and scratchy. Kind of like Sylvester Stallone. Sam didn't know what they were talking about. She was just wearing what she mostly did for relaxing, an colorful off shoulder t-shirt, a pair of paint splattered stone washed jeans, some little hoop earrings and a silver and black cross necklace. Sam groaned inwardly, her friends back home had always called her a fashion victim.

"Yeah? They okay?" she deadpanned.

The black haired one scowled at her comment before deadpanning back.

"For a fashion victim" "Like my brother said, we only sell comics" the caramel brown haired boy growled. Sam looked down at the comics and chewed on the inside of her mouth for a moment. Maybe I could still make up some lost credit here, she thought, time to pull out the big guns. . .

"actually," Sammy sighed "I'm looking for a Batman no. 14""That's a pretty serious comic," brown hair seemed genuinely surprised behind his scowl.

"Only 5 in existence." The beret informed. Sam caught the mistake right off the bat."4 actually, I'm always looking out for the other 3" she brothers looked at each other for a moment and turned they're attention back to Sam. "where the hell are you from? Gotham?" brown hair growled. Before Sam could answer he had turned away and was looking through a comic bin. Sam looked at beret and raised her eyebrows."Georgia, actually, but lucky me we moved here. . . "Brown hair turned back around and handed her a comic. "take this" he said practically shoving it in her hands. Sam looked down at the partially faded cover. It was some old 50's or 60's horror comic, and by the looks of the art, it was gory. Probably made before editors got strict with the bloodshed. "Vampires Everywhere!" was scrawled in large thick font on the top." I don't like horror comics" she sighed offering it back to him. She really didn't, in fact Sam recalled reading one when she was eight and having to sleep in Virgil's room for a week. Brown hair just scowled deeper and pushed it back towards her."You'll like this one Ms. Georgia. It could save you're life."

. . .

Through all of this Virgil was still tracking the girl he had seen at the concert. Though he stopped as soon as she climbed on to some bleach blonde guy's motorbike. Sammy caught back up to Virgil who was trying not to look like a stalker.

Blake turned his gaze towards the boy following Jessy. Everything was going well until his younger sister came up and pulled him away saying Jess stiffed him.


	4. Death at Kissing Rock

Aidan and his girlfriend Nicky sat in the front seat of his VW Bug. Him placing small kisses on her and growling as she read a comic he'd stolen while those weirdo Frog brothers were talking to some chick. A small screech of metal brought Nicky back to reality.

"what was that?" she asked slightly startled.

"what was what?" her boyfriend growled. He'd been extremely overprotective since he'd started that fist fight with the blonde punk with a mullet the other day.

"I thought I heard something"

"forget it" he growled kissing her fiercely. Suddenly the roof of the car broke off and they were staring up at what they only could think of to be monsters. They both screamed as the terrifying creatures lunged.


	5. Edgar and Alan Frog

Alan turned his gaze to the front door when he heard the chime. The girl from Yesterday walked in and was currently looking through some Spiderman comics. He turned and prodded Edgar in the stomach to get his attention. Edgar looked up from his comic and saw what Alan was talking about. The brother's locked eyes for a moment in silent conversation. Edgar nodded towards Sam and both slowly made their way towards her.

"notice anything unusual about Santa Carla yet?" Alan asked his deep voice dropping even lower than usual. Sammy looked up at the older brother, who she thought name was Alan or something. One of his eyebrows were arched and it seemed as if he was trying to look superior. It wasn't very hard to do for him though. He was already built like a sprinter, and his eyes were dark and wild almost wolf-like.

"no it's a pretty cool place, if you're a martain" she chuckled.

"or a vampire" Edgar said. Sam gave them a look.

"are you guys sniffin' old newsprint of somthin'? Vampires aren't real"

"you think you really know what's going on here don't you? Well let me tell you something, you don't know shit." Edgar growled shaking his head. Alan nodded in agreement, though his face was a bit more lax than Edgar's. He was attempting to at least be civil. Edgar though was always the stone cold marine. It's not like they didn't like Sam. She was a lot like the brothers in fact, but they always had to be careful.

"Yeah, you think we just work in a comic book store for our folks huh?" Alan asked rhetorically.

"this is just our cover. We're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for Truth, Justice, and the American Way" Edgar glared tapping her shoulder with a rolled up comic. Sam raised her eyebrows, not quite believing he kept a strait face while saying that, and muttered,

"all right"

"hey, read this." Edgar handed Sam the same copy of "Destroy All Vampires!"

"I told you I don't like horror comics" Sam sighed.

"think of it more as a survival manual," Alan insisted "there's our number on the back. And pray you never need to call us."

Sam stared down at the comic wondering if those guys REALLY WERE sniffing old newsprint. When she looked back up neither brother was there. They must have walked off, Sam thought looking back at the comic, they were so insistent, maybe I SHOULD read this. Sam didn't believe there were really any vampires, but the brother's had seemed genuinely convinced there was SOMETHING strange in this town.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Sammy" the teen scolded herself under her breath, "It's not like you're eight, a little comic isn't gonna' scare you to death."


	6. Blood and Water

Santa Carla was surprisingly cool at night, especially since it was summer. Virgil could see small bonfires littering the beach from where he was buying his new deep brown leather jacket.

"Thanks" he mumbled to the cashier before walking out into the crisp night air. He must have walked around for half an hour before stopping at a small desk outside a shop window where a huge skinhead was piercing a twelve year old girls ears. Virgil had to admit, he thought about getting his ear pierced before. Someone came up from behind him and chuckled, light and bell like.

"it's a rip-off." someone whispered in his ear. It was the girl he had been following from the previous night.

"hi" he said sheepishly. She looked back towards him as they walked down the street.

"if you want you're ear pierced, I'll do it" the girl offered.

"what's you're name?" Virgil asked. The girl brushed her long hair out of her light brown eyes.

"Jessy"

"Jessy's a nice name, I like Jessy"

"me too"

Blake sat on his motorcycle watching with amusement as Jessy led the boy who had been following her last night through the street. He looked into the shadows for a moment catching a glimpse of light brownish red eyes. The blonde turned towards his crew and scowled lightly,

"There's been a change in plans guys"

"I'm Virgil"

"Virgil, Virgil's great. I like Virgil." she laughed.

"wanna go get something to eat?" Virgil asked softly, heart skipping a beat when she turned to him with a huge smile.

"okay"

The Lost Boys were quick to strike. As soon as Jess said okay the teens had surrounded them revving their bikes.

"where are you going Jessy?" Blake growled.

"for a ride. This is Virgil." Jessy said giving Blake a nervous sideways glance. Blake stopped his bike looking Virgil over.

"I'm Blake" he smirked proudly, like he was the most prized dog at the Westminster.

"This is Seth, B.J., and Snow" he indicated to each of the gang members. Each member smirked similarly to Blake.

"Honda?" the blonde asked with a charismatic smile. It took a moment for Virgil to realize he meant his bike.

"Uh, yeah" he mumbled feeling a little ashamed looking at all of the custom done motorcycles the other's were on. B.J. snickered at the teen's discomfort. Okay I'm done with this, Virgil thought.

"lets go" he sighed putting a hand on Jessy's shoulder and urging her to climb on his bike.

"Jessy" Blake raised his eyebrows, the edge of his mouth twitching in slight amusement. Jessy sighed and shot Virgil and apologetic look as she climbed onto Blake's bike. Snow and B.J. laughed slightly shaking their heads at Virgil.

"you know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?" Blake grinned. Virgil gave him an "I cant believe you're doing this" smirk.

"I can't beat a Triumph" he said knowing Blake's bike could ride circles around his.

"you don't have to beat me, Virgil. You just have to try and keep up."

Blake and the other's revved their engines, challenging Virgil to follow. Seth turned his head towards the young child on the back of his bike and chuckled.

"were going for a ride."

The child grinned showing a small but sharp mixture of baby and adult teeth. Virgil had heard of these guys before, only by barely heard whispers on the boardwalk during visits with their grandfather when they were younger. The gang was fierce and ruthless, members usually had to go through hell to join. That would explain why there were so few. . .

This didn't discourage Virgil though. Blake had embarrassed him in front of everyone, he'd made Virgil look foolish, like a child. Virgil revved his engine as loud as he could, ready to be up to any challenge.

In some shop nearby an employee switched the radio station to "Lost in the Shadows".

The gang revved they're engines and sped off the steps of the boardwalk onto the beach. Virgil stopped at the steps unsure about following them, but than thought about Blake taking Jessy from him. He shot off the stairs like a bottle rocket, kicking up so much sand when he hit the beach it looked like a monsoon.

The waves crashed against the dark beach as the teen's sped down the path, sand kicking up behind them. Blake let out a howl the rest of the member's following with their own soon after. Virgil noticed Jessy would look back at him from time to time and smile.

Slowly the fog around Virgil and the others thickened, making it difficult to see much else in front of them except for Blake's rearview lights. Virgil could only make out the shaped of Blake and Jessy in front of him, it was so quiet almost like they were the only three still there.

"come on Virgil!" Blake coaxed wanting his adversary to push his bike to the limit.

"Come on!"

Virgil became nervous as they got closer and closer to what seemed to be lighthouse lights. The ground became rough and cruel and the sound of waves beating on rocks became apparent. Seeing the edge of the cliff he was speeding towards Virgil became panic stricken, and sharply turned his front wheel to the side crashing both his bike and himself. Narrowly missing falling off the cliff edge. Son of a bitch! He thought wincing as he pushed his bike off of himself. Blake hit his brakes halting right at the edge of the drop-off.

"what the hell ya doin' huh?" Virgil snarled charging at Blake.

"No!" Jessy screamed. The elder teen's head snapped back when a hard first came in contact with his jaw. Blake didn't move a muscle as B.J. and Seth restrained Virgil. Virgil struggled against the two boys holding him back, fiercely.

"just you! Just you, come on! Just you! Come on, just you." Virgil coaxed breaking free of his bonders. Blake turned his head towards the source of the challenge slowly breaking out into a maniacal grin.

"how far are you willing to go Virgil?" he asked. Seth, B.J. and Snow all grinned madly.

Blake led the others down and old broken up pier and sliding into a huge cave tricked out with trash-can fires, beautiful old furniture even a stereo. B.J. grinned at the child known as Colton and told him to go get the rock box. Virgil stared around the cave in amazement, it was a hotel by the looks of it. But how the gang had gotten a massive poster of Jim Morrison on the wall he had no idea.

"not bad, huh?" Blake asked looking back at Virgil and Jessy.

"this was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 81 years ago. Too bad they built it on the fault. In 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header," Blake clapped his hands together loudly for emphases "right into the crack. So now it's ours"

"so, check it out, Virgey" B.J. laughed lighting a cigarette. Snow and Seth laughed in unison.

"Snow, food" Blake said. Snow took off out of the cave without another word. "that's what I love about this place. You ask, and then you get."

B.J. handed Blake a joint and he passed it to Virgil.

"appetizer?"

He reluctantly took the joint. Blake put his arm on Virgil's shoulder, but it was quickly pushed off.

"you'll like it here, Virgil"

Jessy stood off to the side not liking what was happening one bit.

. . .

Sammy's eyes were locked onto the comic the Frog's had given her, she was wrong. The comic WAS creepy. Much more blood and guts than they would allow now. Nanook was sprawled out sleepily on his owner's lap. Sam's bedroom door squeaked open.

"eleven o' clock. Lights out" Lucy said putting a few of Sam's shirts into her closet. "did you brush you're teeth?"

"uh huh." Sam nodded still absorbed in the comic.

"okay night, night sweetheart"

"mom?" Sammy pointed to the open closet door.

"oh, sorry you know I never could sleep with the closet door open either. Not even a crack. Samantha, this is a terrible thing to admit, but I think one of the reasons I divorced you're father is because he didn't believe in the closet monster."

Someone gave an deep evil laugh and Sam yelped looking up only to see her grandfather.

"dad! You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that!" Lucy laughed.

"Brought you somthin' to dress up you're room with, Sammy" Grumps chuckled placing a stuffed otter on her nightstand.

"uh… thanks?"

"oh, dad you shouldn't have!" Lucy sighed rolling her eyes.

"Lots more where that came form. Goodnight, Sammy" Grumps laughed walking out.

"goodnight, Grumps!" Sam called.

"lights out" Lucy reminded her.

"as soon as I finish this comic, okay?"

"okay" she walked out of the room leaving Sammy to finish reading. Sam scratched Nanook and looked up at the otter. She made a face and tried to go back to reading but it's creepy little beaded eyes wouldn't let her relax. Sam growled slightly and stood up pointing at the animal.

"oh you're history buddy!" she whispered and threw the otter into her closet.

. . .

"feeding time! Come and get it boys!" Snow called causing the hungry teenagers to bum rush each other to get to the Chinese takeout in her arms.

"Chinese. Good choice." Blake said coming up with a plan as he stirred around the noodles.

"over here babe!" Seth chuckled when a box of chow-mien was chucked at his head.

"guests first" Blake offered a box of rice to Virgil. Virgil shook his head no and the blonde laughed.

"you don't like rice? Tell me Virgil, how can a billion Chinese people be wrong? Come on"

Virgil sighed taking to box and scoping up a mouthful of rice. Blake grinned evilly. His ice blue eyes glowed ever so slightly in the firelight.

"how are those maggots?"

Virgil raised his eyebrows not quite understanding what Blake had just meant.

"maggots, Virgil." Blake said leaning forward in his unnecessary wheelchair "you're eating maggots. How do they taste?"

B.J. and Seth burst out laughing. Virgil scoffed and looked down at the rice only to see a bunch of little ivory colored wriggling maggots. "gahhhhh!" Virgil tipped forward spewing out the disgusting contents in his mouth. Everyone except Jessy burst out laughing.

"leave him alone" Jessy growled. Blake shot her a warning glance and turned back to the object of their joke. When Virgil looked back at the box he'd dropped there weren't any maggots only rice. Probably just the weed talking, he thought.

"sorry about that. No hard feelings, huh?" Blake asked softly. Virgil shook his head slightly wondering just how crazy he was.

"no" he whispered.

"why don't you try some noodles?"

Virgil licked his lips and leaned forward almost taking the noodles until he saw the worms. He closed his eyes and turned away wanting to throw up.

"there worms"

"what do you mean there worms?" Blake mocked stuffing some noodles into his mouth.

"don't eat those-" Virgil began to say but stopped when he only saw noodles.

"that's enough" Jessy insisted.

"aww chill out girl" Seth chuckled.

Snow came forward and Blake whispered something in her ear before she handed him what looked like an overly jeweled wine bottle. Blake leaned back pressing the bottle to his lips and taking a few swigs. When he opened his eyes Virgil noticed that the blondes pupils had dilated so that only the vague outline of blue shown around them.

"Drink some of this, Virgil." Blake said leaning forward and offering the bottle to Virgil. "be one of us. . ."

Virgil sighed and grabbed the wine bottle carefully inspecting it. It couldn't be poison Blake just drank some of it, he thought, but that whole eye thing was kind of freaky. B.J., Seth, and Snow began to chant. Virgil, Virgil, Virgil.

"don't! you don't have to do it, Virgil." Jessy said putting a hand on his shoulder. Colton, knowing what was happening, ran behind Jessy in fear.

"it's blood" she whispered into his ear. Virgil rolled his eyes and snorted thinking she was in on the joke.

"yeah, sure" he took a swig of the tart thick drink immediately feeling woozy. Okay, he thought, alcohol and weed don't go well together. Blake clapped his hands grinning like a madman.

"Bravo!" he bellowed. All of the teens cheered except for Jessy who was leading Colton away.

"you're alright, Virgil Emerson!" Blake laughed as Snow pushed him around the room on his chair. All of them began cheering and bellowing like wild animals as they danced around the fire. Perfect, Blake thought, all is going according to plan.


	7. My Brother's a Vampire

Sam padded silently into Virgil's room, seeing her brother sprawled out on the bead backwards, head hanging off and drool running down his chin. Gross, she thought.

Virgil groaned as Sammy shook him awake. Sunlight poured through the window, it wasn't that bright, but it still hurt his eyes and head like hell. Sam could tell by the look on her brother's face he had been up all night, again. . .

"Virg, wake up. It's mom, she's on the phone." Sam sighed placing the phone on Virgil's stomach.

"what time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"it's two o' clock" she sighed slapping Virgil lightly on the cheek to keep him awake.

"give me those sunglasses."

Sammy rolled her eyes and handed her brother a pair of silver metal framed Wayfarer sunglasses.

"you need sunglasses to talk on the phone? Are you freebasing? Inquiring minds want to know."

Virgil simply sighed and gave Sam a universally known hand gesture.

"ouch" Sam mocked sitting on one of her brother's legs.

"You know obscene hand gestures don't become you big brother." she said playfully. Virgil just glared at his sister through his glasses and picked up the phone.

"hello?"

"Virgil are you asleep?" his mother's voice chided through the line. "No," he lied "I'm up. . ."

A small sigh sounded showing Virgil his mother didn't believe him.

"Virgil would you do me a favor and watch Sammy tonight? Max asked me out to dinner."

"Sammy's old enough to stay home alone by herself." he growled slightly, not meaning to be mean, but he didn't want to watch Sam read comics or watch some Brat Pack movie at the boardwalk.

"Hey, I don't need no babysitter, Virg." Sam said tying a yellow bandana around her head. Virgil waved her off and sighed.

"Virgil, you come home in the middle of the night, you sleep all day. I work all day. Sam is always alone." Lucy sighed,.

Virgil hung his head back trying not to groan at the lecture. She wasn't giving him a choice anymore, she was telling him he had to.

"okay, mom" he sighed wetting his lips.

"Thanks honey, it's a real favor"

. . .

The moon shone through the grassy fields and the wind began to pick up, giving the whole property an eerie feeling. Like out of a horror movie. Grumps strutted into the kitchen all clean-trimmed, and dressed up.

"anything in here that might pass for aftershave?" he asked rummaging through the pantry.

"how about some Windex Grumps?" Sam said handing her grandfather a bottle of dish soap. Sam laughed to herself as her grandfather patted on some of the Windex.

"have a big date tonight, Grumps?" Virgil asked walking into the room wearing a long sleeved polo and stonewashed jeans. His glasses were still on despite the fact that the sun had set. Grumps laughed almost nervously and picked up a small stuffed dog.

"I'll drop off some of my handiwork off at the widow Johnson's."

Virgil grinned sarcastically at his grandfather.

"what'd you stuff for her? Mr. Johnson?" he said nastily.

Grumps frowned and walked out to his car without another word. After watching Grumps drive away Sam turned on Virgil.

"what the hell Virgil? That wasn't funny." she snarled at her brother. Virgil turned towards Sammy realizing maybe he'd gone too far. Sam shook her head and went back to making dinner.

"I'm gonna make you a sandwich" she sighed looking back up at Virgil. Virgil took off his sunglasses and shrugged. He didn't feel very hungry for some reason, even though he hadn't eaten since the previous morning. "don't bother"

"lose the earring, Virgil. It's not you. It's definitely not you."

Virgil wet his lips and glared at his sister.

"piss off. He growled taking out the earring Jessy had given him a few nights back.

"all you do is give attitude lately. You been watching too much "Dynasty" bud?" she asked with that lopsided grin she'd always had.

Suddenly Nanook sprang up from the floor and started barking up a storm. The sound of revving engines brought the siblings back to reality. Virgil raced to the living room with Sam on his heels. Laughing erupted though the house and familiar chanting brought Virgil closer toward the front door.

"Virg, don't open the door!" Sammy yelped as Virgil reached for the knob. He didn't listen he only twisted the dor open as if in a tance. Sam's heart skipped a beat, but when they looked outside nothing was there, and there weren't any signs anything had been there.

"what's going on Virg?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, go get ready for bed." Virgil sighed closing the door. Sammy reluctantly went to her room.

. . .

Virgil walked back into the kitchen, he didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it. He felt like he had no energy, his stomach was growling fiercely now. When he reached into the refrigerator something inside of him snapped. Virgil fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. The milk carton crashed to the floor spilling everywhere. Tha-thump tha-thump. The teen shook his head thinking he was having a massive headache. Than he realized what he was hearing. A heartbeat, and not his own.

Sammy smiled broadly as she washed he face singing,

"Ooo-ooo ooo-ooo ooo-ooo ooo-ooo ooo Ain't got no home. A-no place to roam. Ain't got no home. A-no place to roam. I'm a lonely boy. I ain't got a home. I got a voice. I love to sing. I sing like a girl And I sing like a frog. I'm a lonely boy. I ain't got a home."

Nanook sat panting on the bed sniffing the air and looking around nervously.

A feral Virgil walked instinctively up the stairs towards the beating heart. Tha-thump tha-thump tha-thump. . .

The door, it's open, he thought.

Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump.

Virgil's throat went dry at the loudening beat. Just a few more steps. An animalistic growl escaped his lips as he leaned forward resting a clawed hand on the door frame. He inhaled the scent of the blood. It was wonderful, smelling of denim, Coke a Cola, newsprint, and saltwater.

Sam turned her head and caught a glimpse of what looked like some kind of blackish-brown dog like animal just before Nanook snarled and tackled it out of the room. Snarling and snapping sounded from downstairs. Sam spit out the water in her mouth and rushed out of her bathroom. Darkness enveloped the living room making it difficult for Sam to navigate the old wooden stairs.

"Virgil! Nanook?"

"Don't turn on the light" Virgil whimpered, voice a little hoarse. Sam ignored his order and flipped up the switch finding her brother at the foot of the stairs clutching his bleeding mangled hand.

Blood pooled on the floor making Sam a bit nauseous.

"Virgil what happened?" Sammy asked worriedly .

"Sammy back away. I don't want to hurt you" Virgil whispered with slight harshness.

"Virgil what's wrong? What was that thing up there? What happened?"

"you, Nanook. . ."

"what about Nanook? What did you do to my dog you asshole!" "nothing you're dog is fine! He bit me, this is my blood!"

"Are you crazy? Why would Nanook bite you? Huh? Besides he attacked some big dog. Though I still don't know how THAT got into the house"

"that was me! Not a dog! Nanook was protecting you. . . " Virgil snarled his bluish green eyes pooling with tears. Sam's jaw dropped as she stared into the mirror behind Virgil. It couldn't be, there was no such thing. It wasn't possible. . .

"look at you're reflection in the mirror." she gulped.

Virgil turned around and frowned, his breath catching in his throat. All he could see was the thin outline of his features, like a ghost. Sammy waved her hand behind Virgil realizing she could see it through him. HOLY SHIT, she thought, this cant be happening, those guys couldn't have been right."you're a creature of the night, Virgil. Just like out of a comic book! You're a vampire, Virgil. My own brother a goddamn shit-sucking vampire! Oh you wait till' mom finds out buddy!" Sam shouted running up the stairs. Virgil spun around chasing Sam trying to understand what she meant.

"stay back!" Sam howled trying to get to the safety of her room.

"wait, just let me talk! Wait a minute! Sam!"

Sam rushed into her room and shut the door and quickly locking it. After locking all the doors leading to her room Sammy grabbed the vampire comic off her bed and flipped it over finding the Frog's number. Who'd a thought the Rambo wannabe's weren't crazy, she thought.

Virgil beat on the door a few times before giving up. Sam had locked all of her doors, there was no way he could get in. Virgil collapsed onto his bed quickly falling asleep. He could still hear the frantic beating heart of his sister's heartbeat.

Sam was breathing heavily into the phone, Nanook curled into her side comfortingly.

"you did the right thing by calling us. Does you're brother sleep allot?" Edgar asked as he and his brother crowded the small phone.

"yeah, all day" Sam sighed

"does the sunlight freak him out?" Alan asked

"uh, he wears sunglasses in the house."

"bad breath? Long fingernails?"

"yeah, his fingernails are a bit longer, he's always had bad breath though."

"he's a vampire all right. Okay here's what you do," Alan growled

"Drive a good sharp stake, right through his heart!" Edgar finished for his brother.

"Are you crazy? I cant do that he's my brother!"

Sam could hear Edgar make a sound of irritation in his throat before speaking once more,

"Fine meet us at our shop in twenty minutes." he growled before hanging up.

Sam stared at the door for a moment. She wasn't sure about trying to sneak out. Her brother had stopped beating on the door though. . .

Virgil felt something hit his chest. He opened his eyes and moved his head with difficulty, coming into contact with a solid surface. Looking up he realized the solid surface was the roof of his bedroom. He was flying, or floating, or whatever. Virgil yelped trying to force himself down, and ultimately failing. He turned to flip himself over and grabbed the windowsill.

Sam heard her brother knocking stuff around in his room. Starting to panic she shoved on her rebook's tennis shoes and grabbed the comic.

"help!" Virgil bellowed trying not to float away. Sam looked out her window and saw Virgil hanging onto a telephone wire, floating in midair. Virgil stared at Sam in desperation.

"open up!" Sam put her fingers together in a crude cross shape

"Stay back! Stay back!" she shouted.

"Sammy, help me! Open up! Help! Sammy, open the window!" Virgil bellowed

"never! I knew it! You're a vampire!" Sam shouted.

"no I'm not!"

"so what are you, the flying nun?"

"I'm you're brother Sammy. Help me!"

Sam thought for a moment slowly walking towards the window. Virgil was scaring the hell out of her, but he was her brother first, monster later. Sam reached foreword and opened the window pulling Virgil into the room.

"thank you Sam. We've got to stick together, Sammy" he whispered wrapping a tight fist around the curtains. Both teenagers sat completely worn out, Sam holding on to Virgil for fear he might go airborne once more.

"what about mom?" She asked

"Just, just don't tell her anything"

"I don't know, Virgil. It's not like getting a "D" in school"

Virgil grabbed Sam's jaw and looked her right in the eyes whispering.

"we're gonna' work this out. I'm gonna' work this out. Trust me, okay?"

"okay" she whispered. Virgil stood up and climbed onto the windowsill.

"don't go anywhere, stay at the house. Cover for me with mom." Virgil sighed jumping down from the second story window running off with a grunt.

There was no way Sam was staying in the house she had to get to the Frog brothers comic shop.

. . .

"Did you come alone?" Edgar whispered leading Sam into the back room, right behind the shop counter. Sam nodded and sat down on a small beaten up couch. Both brother's stared at her intently.

"Is this uh, where you live?" she asked looking around the room. Alan sneered,

"No, we live upstairs"

Sam nodded leaning back from their scrutinizing gaze, that's when she realized hay were looking at her neck.

"He didn't bite me" she sighed. The brother's gaze snapped back to her eyes,

"We've been aware of some serious vampire activity in this town for a long time." Edgar grunted.

"Santa Carla has become a haven for the undead." Alan said looking nervously out the window.

"as a matter of fact, were almost certain that ghouls and werewolves occupy high positions in city hall."

"Kill you're brother. You'll feel better."

Sam had to restrain herself from punching the older brother for that comment. Edgar saw Sammy's body expression and quickly grabbed Alan's shoulder pushing him out of the way of Sam's hitting range.

Sam looked at the boys, neither really had any nicks or scars on them.

"How many vampires have you guys actually killed?"

"Uh," Edgar was speechless for once. "all together?"

Alan sighed, "None"

Sam's eyes widened, the so called badass vampire slayer's had never even killed a bloodsucker!

"Hey just because a soldier has never fought in battle doesn't mean he's not a soldier!" Edgar defended.

"look, you guys, my brother's not a bloodsucker." Sam backfired showing the brothers the comic "It says here that if you kill the head vampire all half vampires will return to normal. Guys, if my brother's a vampire, believe me he's only half."

"that's for us to decide. What exactly happened?" Edgar asked. Sam shifted uncomfortably in her seat and began explaining the story.

"what exactly did the "_dog" _look like?" Alan interrupted stopping Sammy in mid-sentence.

"well, like I said, I only got a glimpse of him. As far as I could tell, he big and stood on two legs, just a few inches taller than you, his head was kind of like my dog Nanook's, except his brow was pushed forward so that it shadowed the top of his eyes, oh and there was a little bit of a hair tuft on his head."

"okay, that's at least partly good for you. This means that you're brother hasn't taken any human victims yet. A full fledged bloodsucker would have turned into a full wolf, not half. It's a good thing that you're dog got him before he got you." the older Frog sighed pointing to a page in "Vampires Everywhere!" where it showed how a vampire can turn into fog, wolves, and bat's.

"are you sure you don't want to kill you're brother? It would be a lot easier for you." Edgar asked.

"yes I'm sure!" Sammy snarled at the younger brother. Alan was surprised to see his usually fearless brother's eyes widen at the blonde girls snarl. He had to keep himself from laughing or Edgar would deck him.

"Listen, this all started when my mom went to work at Max's Video Store. Max never comes in during the day. And his dog chased my mom off of his property the other day when she tried to give him her resume. Listen to this: "Remember kind reader's vampires require a daytime protector, a guardian to watch over them as they sleep. Fierce dogs, The Hounds of Hell are often used for this purpose." "

"no shit" Edgar growled sarcastically. He'd read that comic dozens of times, he knew all of the facts in there.

"yeah, well what happens if my mom is dating the head vampire? You guys can nail him and save Santa Carla. Truth, Justice, and The American Way triumphs."

The boys locked eyes for a moment. She was pretty convincing. Chick could argue with the Pope. Edgar reached behind the small couch and pulled out an old beaten and torn briefcase.

"what's that?" Sam asked curiously peering over his shoulder. Edgar opened the case and showed her the dangerous contents.

"It's a vampire hunting kit; everything you need to kill a bloodsucker is in here. Stakes, garlic, crosses, oh and holy water." as he said this Edgar started to pull out a small clear blue water gun, small enough to fit into a pocket, and handed it to Alan.

"now Sam don't freak out, but if you're mom IS dating the head vampire than it's likely since you're bro has been turned, that they'll try to turn you too. We know you can take care of yourself, but still I think it's best to be cautious. Take this water gun, it's filled with holy water. It wont kill you're brother but if he vamps out again it'll bring him right back to reality. It should also burn the hell outta any bloodsucker you hit it with." Alan said handing Sam the gun.

"Okay but why would they want my brother and I?

"Sam, vampires work in packs of sorts. So the more members they have,"

"the stronger the pack is and the harder it is to find the head vamp." Edgar finished.

"and from what we've seen Sam the vampires would rather you be on their side than ours. You have a lot of. . . " Alan expression changed to that of someone who's really trying to figure something out. "character"

"I would've gone with engaging, and vampires can put that to use." Edgar shrugged at Sam who was glaring at him. Sam turned back to with a confused look on her face.

"so what do we do?"

"we have to get Max somewhere where we can test him." Edgar grunted. Sam snapped her fingers as realization dawned on her.

"my mom is having him over for dinner tomorrow night. That could work"


	8. Wolves and Holy Water Don't Mix

It was nearly midnight by the time Sam was walking back home. Her hand rested on the squirt gun in her pocket nervously. She was about ready to crawl under her covers and hide for the rest of her life. Damned vampires, their supposed to not be real! She thought. The air around Sam became cooler, dropping by nearly ten degrease. Something didn't feel right. Sam picked up her pace wanting to get to the safety of her home. The revving of engines sounded in the distance. Sammy looked back nervously not seeing anything. Picking up the pace, she knew she was only five minutes out. The revving became louder, soon Sam was running. She was choosing to ignore the major thing she learned from all horror movies, DON'T RUNNAWAY FROM THE MONSERS!

Headlights blinded Sam for a moment before her vision cleared and she saw four bikes circling her. It was those kids from the boardwalk. The ones that Virgil had met. Sam tried to back up but was quickly stopped when she ran into something. Turning around she saw a tall guy with long dark hair grinning evilly at her. Sam hadn't even heard them get off the bikes.

"hey B look who it is!" the boy chuckled grabbing Sam's shoulder a young man with a light blonde mullet and one ear pierced climbed off his bike. Sam stared up at the man in terror.

Two more teens walked up, one a girl with short spiky blonde hair and dressed in punk-style clothing; and the other was a boy with long tan hair wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

"it's Virgy's little sister. Samantha right?" the blonde boy asked stooping into the moonlight. He wore all black, a low cut black shirt, a long black jacket, black jeans, even black boots. Sam's breath tuck in her throat, they knew her name, they knew Virgil. These guys had to be the bloodsuckers. Blake walked foreword inspecting Sam with bright blue eyes. Sam backed away face stony, eyes locked onto the blonde leader. Blake gave an evil laugh.

"we can hear you're heart Sam. You're scared, don't fake being brave."

"we know you know about us." the darker hair boy chuckled.

"But don't worry, we're not going to kill you" Blake growled softly as he walked closer. "it's you're choice Sammy, we can do this the easy way," he pulled out a small flask of what she knew was blood. "or the hard way."

The others began to laugh darkly, walking closer towards her. Sam's heart rate picked up drastically. The teenager did the first thing that came to her mind from years of flag-football and soccer. She crouched down ready to take of in any direction needed. The blonde clucked his tongue.

"So, that's how it's going to be then? Oh, well I guess it's the hard way." Blake let loose an animalistic roar as his face contorted. The monstrous form of the vampire scared the shit out of Sam. Blake's brow slumped foreword, his eyes turned into a fiery yellow with crimson circling the irises and pupils, and his jaw became more angular. When he opened his mouth Sam saw the long razor like fangs that had replaced his top outer incisors. He looked like something that walked strait out of hell. Sammy gasped and spun around discovering that the others had transformed into the same creature.

She was surrounded. Blake gave a cruel laugh and sprung. Sam yelped and ducked out of the way, but something latched onto her leg. When she turned around she saw a clawed hand wrapped around her calf. Blake had a menacing triumphant grin plastered onto his face. As much as she struggled Sam couldn't get out of the vampires embrace.

He stood up, lifting Sam in the process. Blood dripped down her leg from where Blake's claws had dug into her skin. The squirt gun in her pocket felt heavier than it had the moment before. Blake sniffed the air and let out a feral growl. The gun! She thought.

"adrenalin and AB positive" he chuckled "your lucky I'm not going to drain you dry."

Before Blake realized what was happening Sam had whipped out her gun and pointed it strait at him. The vampires burst out laughing. "guns don't work kid."

"Try holy water dumb ass!" Sam snarled squirting Blake in the face. Blake howled in pain quickly covering his right eye and dropping Sam in the process. Sam took off running as fast as her legs could take her. Behind her Blake snarled at his gang.

"I'm fine! Get the girl!"

Snarling and barking sounded from behind Sam. Sam looked back and saw three large wolves chasing her. Their eyes were blazing under they're thick fur. She couldn't outrun the wolves, she had a better chance of fighting them off. I'm so dog food. . . She thought. Skidding to a stop Sam spun around and kicked a dark blackish wolf in the jaw. A yelp sounded, and the smaller blondish wolf tuned towards her snarled and leapt at the teen's throat. Sam dove out of the way just missing being bitten by an inch.

Someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her into the shadows. Sam went to scream, thinking it was one of the vampires but soon realized otherwise when a rough hand covered her mouth.

"shut up!" a deep Sylvester Stalone-ish voice whispered.

The vampires couldn't smell the girl anymore, from any direction. Something foul was covering the scent of her blood.

_Come on, the girl's gone. We need to help Blake. _Seth whined his jaw still throbbing.

_Fine_. Snow growled. The three vampires trotted off to help they're friend.

The rough hand released it's hold on Sam.

"Are you okay?" Alan whispered grabbing Sam's shoulder. Sam nodded still out of breath.

"did they bite you?" Edgar growled.

"no"

"good, that's good." Alan breathed helping Sam stand up. Edgar patted Sam's shoulder, and for the first time she saw Edgar smile.

"Nice kick" he grunted.

"thanks." Sam breathed "How did you-"

"we followed you. When Alan saw the sons of bitches drive down the boardwalk, they didn't seem like they usually were. They seemed pretty serious. We thought they were just headed home, but when we heard snarling and howling, we figured they had to be the bloodsucker's. We came as fast as we could."

"how come they didn't come after us?"

"Frog Juice" Alan and Edgar grunted in unison.

"wait. Wha-what the hell is Frog Juice?" Sam asked confused.

"Frog Juice: raw eggs, fresh garlic, and holy water. We down it twice a day." Edgar informed.

"That cant be good for you."

"hey, it saved all of our asses. Helps allot with spying and hiding from vamp's. As long as you have that in you're system no bloodsucker will dare bite you."

"come on, let's get you home." Alan sighed.


	9. Planning

Virgil climbed down the entrance to the lair with a torch in hand.

"Jessy!" he shouted "Jessy!"

He looked around frantically before catching sight of something shiny. Virgil reached down and picked up the jeweled wine bottle. Jessy sat next to a sleeping Colton, her gypsy like skirt folded around her legs. She watched as an angry Virgil picked up the bottle of blood and tossed it into the wall, glass shards and blood flying everywhere.

"I'm over here, Virgil" she whispered. Virgil spun around and stared at Jessy.

"Jessy I need you're help. What's happening Jess?" Virgil pleaded.

"Virgil, you shouldn't be here, you need to find your sister, Blake's gone after her."

"what?"

"you have to go!"

"thank you" Virgil whispered kissing Jessy softly. He ran as fast as he could, anger boiling in the pitt of his stomach. He couldn't believe Blake had the nerve to go after his baby sister! The half vampire knew where they were, he could smell them. Hiding amongst the top of the trees Virgil saw Blake clutching his face doing his best to keep from screaming, with B.J., Snow, and Seth who had a red shoe mark on his jaw. Sammy was nowhere in sight. Panic creped into Virgil's chest. Did they kill her?

"did you get her?" Blake growled standing up on slightly wobbly legs. Virgil nearly fell out of the tree in surprise when Blake removed his hands from his face. There was a long bloody red gash running from his right eyebrow, through his eye, and down his jaw.

"no, she disappeared. We couldn't smell her, it was like she dissipated into thin air or something." Seth sighed rubbing his jaw. Blake stared at the dark haired boy for a moment.

"what the hell happened to you?"

"the little brat kicked me!" Seth snarled.

Virgil sighed in relief. They hadn't gotten Sam after all. Those fighting moves he'd taught her must have paid off.

"idiot's! how could you lose a fifteen year old girl?" Blake retorted. The other teens hung their heads, not daring to meet Blake's eyes. The vampire looked up at the sky.

"We still have to feed, come on. We'll find her tomorrow. . ." Blake growled climbing onto his bike. Virgil raced home, wanting to make sure Sammy was okay.

. . .

Sam opened the kitchen door quietly looking around to make sure the coast was clear. The deep rhythmic snores of Grumps sounded from upstairs. How her grandfather could snore so loudly was beyond her. Lucy's car still wasn't in the driveway. So that meant she wasn't going to catch them.

"coast's clear." Sam whispered limping into the kitchen. Edgar and Alan edged into the house staying close in case Sam fell. Sam collapsed onto a wooden chair, completely exhausted. Edgar leaned down and inspected the five gashes in her ankle. Edgar waved Alan over. The older Frog leaned down and whistled softly. "that's going to need some work Sammy."

Sam began to stand up but Edgar stopped her.

"Where's the first-aid kit?" Alan asked rummaging through the pantry.

"First drawer to the left." Sam sighed. Alan poured the contents of the kit onto the counter.

"Alan hand me and Ace-bandage roll, a piece of cloth, and a bottle of holy water." Edgar grunted. The older Frog handed Edgar what he asked for and slid a bottle of water out of his army green jumper's pocket.

"A vampires claws can be just about as dangerous to us as their fangs. They can carry all types of infections. The only way to prevent infection is with holy water." Alan sighed as Edgar uncapped the small bottle of water. Sam clenched her teeth together and slid her uninjured leg up to her torso wrapping both arms around it nervously. When Edgar poured the water on her gashes she could have sworn the it had been boiling. Sam yelped in pain before something crashed through the door. Edgar leapt up stake in hand, though Sam had no idea where it came from.

"Where did you even get that from!" She asked throwing her arms up. No one answered.

"Sammy?" a worried filled voice called.

"who's there?" Edgar snarled. Sam grabbed Edgar's wrist and shook her head. She knew that voice.

"I'm in here Virgil" she sighed. Virgil appeared in the doorway eye's wide. When he saw the brother's he scowled.

"who are they?" Virgil growled.

"Virg, this is Edgar," Sam pointed to Edgar and then Alan "and Alan. The Frog brothers."

Virgil stalked into the room standing behind his sister fists clenched on the back of the chair.

"Are you okay? Jessy told me Blake was coming after you"

Sam nodded and patted her brother's arm.

"Trust me, even if we hadn't shown up when we did, I think you're sister would've been okay. She had already taken out two when we got there." Alan laughed beginning to clean up the first aid kit.

"How-"

"She's a natural. That's how"

"A natural what, exactly?" Virgil frowned completely in the dark.

"Vampire hunter" Alan grunted. Virgil backed away slowly from Edgar and Alan instinctively. Sam looked at the brothers for a moment.

"you two, I swear to god, if you stake my brother I'll beat the shit out of you."

The brother's eyes narrowed and Alan eventually nodded, though reluctantly. He understood if someone tried to kill his brother he'd react the same way, but Edgar was still glaring at Virgil.

"Batman!" Sam snarled. The head-Frog brother scowled and turned towards Sam.

"Really? Batman? What the hell?" he asked.

"Don't. Stake. My. Brother."

"Only if he doesn't vamp out"

Sam looked back at Virgil who simply nodded.

"What's the plan?" Virgil asked sitting down in the chair next to his sister.

"Tomorrow were going to check out Max."

"Mom's new boyfriend? Are you crazy? What are we supposed to say to mom "sorry but we have to kill you're new boyfriend because he's a vampire?"" Virgil said. The young teenagers looked at each other just realizing the fault in their plan.

"well what do you suggest we do them Virgil? We don't really have many choices if Max is the head vampire." Sam retorted.

"What if Max isn't the head vampire Sam?"

"do you know who the head vampire is Virgil?" Edgar growled.

"No" he breathed "Fine, but test Max discreetly. If he's the head vamp we don't want him knowing we're testing him."

Sam looked at Virgil for a moment and sighed.

"Explain to me why the hell the one time we move, we run into trouble like this?"


	10. Dinner With a Show

Lucy stirred the tomato paste into the saucepan moving her hips slightly to the music Sam had blaring upstairs.

"Sam? Are you cleaned up for dinner?" she called. The doorbell rang, but before Lucy could get out of the kitchen Sam stopped her.

"I got it!" Sam shouted racing towards the door.

"Hey guys." Sam greeted Edgar and Alan. Lucy walked into the hallway seeing two young men, one with an extremely square jaw and shaggy light brown hair held back with a red piece of cloth like "Rambo". The other with shortish black hair and heavy lidded dark eyes.

"Who's this?" Lucy asked.

"Mom this is Edgar and Alan Frog. They're my dinner guests." Sam smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know you had guests."

Sam's face fell slightly before she gave one of her weak half smiles. Edgar and Alan remained stoic faced.

"Well mom, if we'll be in you're way, we can eat some peanut butter out of the jar in the kitchen."

"no, no, there's plenty for everybody." Lucy sighed walking back into the kitchen. Sam grinned knowing her plan had worked perfectly, though she felt a little bad for playing her mom like that. She waved the boys into the living room.

"Okay you have everything?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, garlic, holy water, mirror, etc. Everything we need to smoke out a vamp." Edgar grunted. Virgil trotted down the stairs while zipping up his leather jacket.

"Where are you going Virg?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"out" Virgil whispered softly attempting not to draw attention to himself. Sam stood up and blocked the front door. The Frog's watched silently. There was no use getting in the middle of a sibling squabble, they knew that they'd had them.

"Where exactly is "out" Virgil?" Sam growled. Virgil lowered his eyebrows and gave a small growl back.

"I'm going to go beat the shit out of Blake." he said truthfully.

Sammy grabbed Virgil's shoulder before he could push her out of the way. He glared down at his sister, towering over he by almost five inches. Sam glared back, but neither could keep a strait face for long. Both siblings broke into small fits of laughter. Edgar and Alan locked eyes, completely and utterly confused.

"We really have to stop doing that, neither of us can stare someone down without laughing anymore" Virgil snickered. Sam nodded knowing he was right, ever since they were little the siblings had competed in little stare off's with each other. Unfortunately they always ended up making each other laugh. Sam composed herself after a few moments and sighed,

"Virgil don't, you'll get him. Only after we figure everything out, okay?"

"You go pick a fight now, and they'll know something's up." Alan offered.

Virgil scowled shaking his head,

"Fine, i'm still going out though."

"why?" Alan asked.

"I need to talk to Jes- I mean an, uh friend. She may have some of the answer's we're looking for."

Edgar and Alan exchanged nervous glances, but Sam knew her brother was telling the truth. Even though she had a suspicion this friend was a little more than just a buddy. The younger Emerson nodded and walked back over to the couch.

"Hey Nosferatu," Edgar grunted to Virgil as he turned towards the door "the less human contact, the better off you'll be."

Virgil gave a little silly thumbs up and opened the front door, nearly colliding with Max.

"oh! Hello you must be Virgil." A tall mouse brown haired man with sort of geeky glasses smiled shaking the really non-responding Virgil's hand. Virgil looked at Max for a moment before giving a sarcastic half grin.

"And you must be Max." There was a slight edge to Virgil's voice, but if Max noticed it he didn't give any indication.

"Well, you're the man of the house, and I'm not coming in until you invite me." Max chuckled polishing his glasses.

"You're invited" Sarcasm dripped from Virgil's voice.

"thank you"

Max entered the house hearing the door slam behind him. When he turned around Virgil was already gone. He shook his head slightly and began looking around the house for his date.

"Hello," he smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi! I didn't hear you come in" Lucy laughed kissing Max on the cheek. Max pulled a large bouquet from behind his back..

"Titan sends his apologies"

"oh well, tell him I'm walking again." Lucy chuckled ducking her head into the living room. Edgar and Alan were whispering something to Sam when Lucy cleared her throat.

"Sammy, time for dinner."

"okay we'll be right there." Sam said walking with the boys into the kitchen.

"Okay, we filled the glasses with holy water, we replaced the parmesan cheese with garlic, and we have the mirror ready. Let's eat." Edgar grunted.

. . .

"Lucy, this looks wonderful" Max said lifting a bite of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Well, I hope it tastes good." Lucy smiled. "boy! Someone has bad breath!"

The teen's heads snapped up and looked at Max.

"Nanook" Lucy sighed at the husky with his front paws on the table "would you quit breathing on me?"

"Nanook, get upstairs. Go on." Sam sighed glaring at her dog. Nanook whined and hopped down off the table. He must be too scared of Max to bark at him, she thought. Edgar gave a small nod toward Max and Sam offered the man a small bowl.

"Would you like some parmesan cheese on that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sam. Thank you very much." Max chuckled putting a few spoonfuls of "Cheese" on his dinner. As soon as he took a bite Max began to cough.

"Oh my! Are you all right?" Lucy asked placing a comforting hand on Max's back. Max lifted his head with a small smile still coughing,

"Yeah, it's not cheese, it's garlic."

"I bet you hate garlic don't you?" Edgar growled.

"No, I like garlic. It's just to much, it's raw garlic"

Lucy smelled the small dish and winced.

"Garlic? How did that get in there?"

"Guy's, he likes garlic." Sam whispered. Edgar frowned and nodded towards Max again.

"water will probably help some" Sam sighed handing him her cup of water.

"Thank you,"

Max took a swig of water, but nothing happened. Alan scratched the back of his neck and looked towards the mirror.

"Here you got something on you're chin.:

Max nodded in thanks and took the mirror wiping some tomato sauce off his face. There was a reflection. Frick, Sam thought, I was wrong.

After dinner finished and Max left the teens rushed into the living room. Edgar and Alan paced around angrily. Their heads snapped towards Sam when she slammed her fist on the coffee table.

"Major mistake" she whispered. Grumps watched curiously from his den.


	11. Hunt

Virgil rushed down the street's looking desperately for Jessy. There was no sign of her anywhere. After half an hour he saw Blake, Snow, B.J., and Seth sitting on the railings laughing and smoking. No Jessy. Virgil's heart raced, hopping they hadn't done anything to her. A long scar ran down the right side of Blake's face. Virgil smirked in spite of himself, silently thanking the Frog's for giving Sam the water gun. But than his anger came back tenfold.

Blake laughed when Virgil pushed Seth and B.J. out of the way and grabbed his shirt threateningly. The blonde blew smoke in his face and grinned causing his face to ripple because of the scar.

"Where is she?" Virgil growled

"Take it easy, Virgil" Blake chuckled

"Where's Jessy, Blake?"

"If you ever want to see Jessy again you better come with us right now."

. . .

Less than a dozen teens circled the huge bon-fire. The Surf-Nazi's.

Virgil recalled running into a couple of the members when he was younger, they stole his favorite sunglasses and smashed them. So yeah he didn't like them. Virgil reluctantly followed Blake and the other's towards the loud music and firelight. The teens climbed a large tree laughing at the idiotic surfers for staying out so late, and in Santa Carla no less. They were drunk and probably a little high, a perfect combination. They'd never see them coming, not that it would matter much anyways, they were as good as dead either way. A buff guy with a multi-colored Mohawk put a tape in the player and Duran Duran began singing something about being hungry like a wolf.

Virgil Sat on his bike starting to get an inkling of what the gang was planning.

"Virgil, over here" Blake laughed darkly waving Virgil over to the tree "you don't want to miss this"

Now he wasn't an idiot, Virgil knew if he didn't go in the tree they would've hurt Jessy for his rebellion. Virgil wedged himself into the center crevice of the trunk and watched the dancing skinheads. The other teens laughed evilly, knowing the half vampire wouldn't be able to resist what was about to happen.

Blake hid his head in the shadows for a moment before growling,

"initiations over, Virgil. Time to join the club."

Virgil nearly fell out of the tree when he saw Blake's face. It had morphed in the most terrible way, his brow slumped foreword, his nose scrunched into a snarl, his eyebrows were gone, the color of his eyes had changed from icy blue to a deep golden yellow with crimson circling the irises and pupils, and his outer top incisors had grown into long terrible fangs. Pure terror was obvious on Virgil's face. Is this what they've tuned me into? He thought checking his face for any changes.

All of the other's had changed the same way. They all cackled like hyena's at Virgil's expression, Blake's terrifying grin turned into a snarl when he tuned towards the fire. The Surf Nazi's were beginning to pack up their party, and he wasn't just about to let that happen. Blake snarled and leapt out of the tree, strait into the crowd. The other's followed suit latching on to their prey. The kid's screamed in agony as the vampires dragged them away.

Virgil turned his head, not able to stand the scene. The scent of blood filled the air. He wanted to throw up, Blake grabbed the same boy with a colorful Mohawk and ripped into his scull, teeth tearing into flesh like butter. Dog-like howls came from the creatures as they laughed at the bloodshed.

Virgil's vampiric instincts began to show. His eyes turned the same shade as the creatures he watched, and his teeth began to cut into his lower lip.

"Noooo!" Virgil screamed, not able to take the carnage anymore. Next thing he knew, Virgil was laying in the dirt behind the tree panting. The clanking of chains sounded. Blake and the others stood on the hill panting and covered in blood and, maybe a little bit of flesh.

"So, now you know what we are. Now you know what you are. You'll never grow old Virgil. And you'll never die. But you must feed!" Blake growled sounding almost Romanian when he pronounced his last sentence. Virgil buried his head in his arms as all of them laughed and began to walk away.

In the distance a young man with long wavy sandy blonde hair that looked like he may not have shaved for a few days, crawled away from his dead friends hurriedly. He was very terrified, but the creatures had missed him after all. Could that be all bad?


	12. Jessy

Sam bolted upright at the sound of her door creaking. Another nightmare. How she even got to sleep she had no idea. Sam buried her face in her palms with a small groan. The images of huge wolves, bat's, and vampires engraved themselves into her subconscious. Sam reached over her nightstand for a water but screamed when she saw a snarling Scottish terrier. That's just freaky, she thought, maybe I need to talk to Grumps about the whole stuffing dogs thing. . .

"I wish Grumps would stop leaving me these stupid things." Sam growled picking up the stuffed dog and throwing it in her closet along with the others. When she close the door Sam came face to face with a very disgruntled Virgil.

"Holy sh-" Virgil clamped his hand over Sam's mouth.

"If I let go, do you promise not to scream?" Virgil growled. Sam nodded quickly and Virgil removed his hand,

"I know who I am now Sam"

"Don't kill me, Virg. I'm basically a good kid, so just don't kill me."

Virgil scoffed at the good kid remark. Well she was, but she wasn't at the same time. It depended on how you looked at it, because Sam could be a little mischievous at times.

"I can help you. Just tell me who the head vampire is. I thought it was Max, but I was wrong. Just work with me and I can help you. You'll be okay." she assured.

"Virgil! Virgil!" someone shouted. Virgil whipped around and opened the window. Jessy stood bellow the large evergreen tree below them.

"It's that girl from the boardwalk. Is she one of them?" Sam whispered.

"I have to talk to you. Can I come up?" Jessy asked.

"No!" Virgil growled and turned to Sam. "you shut you're window and lock you're door."

Sam turned to shut her window, but Jessy was already standing next to her. Holy Shit! She thought.

"She's one of them!" Sammy yelped rushing under her bed covers. "and don't tell me that doesn't make her a bad person Virg!" she whimpered making herself a little cave under the covers with just enough opening to see out.

Virgil glared at Jessy from across the room.

"You know where Blake took me tonight, don't you Jessy?"

"Who's Blake?" Sam squeaked. She'd never heard the bleach blonde vampires full name. Seth had only referred to him as B.

"Shut up Sam." Virgil growled softly.

"Yes, and it's all my fault. You would've not met me if I hadn't liked you . . . I tried to warn you." Jessy whispered.

"it was that night in the cave, wasn't it? That wasn't wine they gave me to drink. It was blood."

"You drank someone's blood? Are you crazy?" Sam yelped. Virgil ignored his sister's outburst as a miserable grin spread across his face,

"I'm just like Blake now, Jessy." he whispered painfully.

"No, you're not." Jessy insisted "You're like Colton and me. We're not one of them-"

"Until you make you're first kill!" Sam whimpered interrupting the auburn. Jessy looked at Sam for a moment before sighing.

"why didn't you kill me that first night?" Virgil growled.

"You were supposed to be my first. That's what Blake wanted. But I couldn't, Virgil." she whispered putting her palm on Virgil's cheek.

"Why? Because you care so much about me?" Virgil laughed bitterly.

"Yes, I do"

Virgil clenched his teeth together and slapped her hand away.

"What are you doing here? What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to tell you that it's no to late for you." a tear slipped down her cheek "But for me it get's harder and harder to resist. I'm weak."

Virgil grabbed Jessy's shoulders and growled.

"Why did you come here tonight, Jess?"

"I . . . was hoping you would help Colton and me." she whispered reluctantly. Virgil gave a bitter laugh and spun around grabbing his hair. There's the ulterior motive, he thought. When he turned around Jessy was gone. Virgil rushed over to the window and looked around franticly.

"Jessy!" he shouted. Sam hopped up next to Virgil pushing the covers off of her.

"Don't kill anybody until we get back to you!" Sam shouted. Spinning around she grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the Frog's"


	13. Slaying Isn't Easy

Edgar and Alan sped down the street lugging their bags filled with supplies. Why they had lagged and chose to come at 2 p.m. Edgar had no idea, because it was hot as hell outside. The sun beat down on Grump's who was repairing the fence thinking practically the same thing. Edgar glanced at Sam's grandfather for a moment, he thought the old man looked familiar but it was probably just the heat. Sam met the Frog's at the front door and ushered them into the house.

"Okay. Where's Nosferatu?" Edgar growled.

"who?" Sam asked confusion tingeing her expression.

"the Prince of Darkness." he clarified.

"The Nightcrawler, the Bloodsucker." Alan added with a sigh as he was taking off his jacket and adjusting the rumpled military beret on his head.

"El Vampiro" Edgar grunted. Now, that Sam understood.

"Virg! They're here!" Sam called up the stairs.

. . .

The screeching of tires cause Grumps head to snap up.

"Hey Grumps, okay if we borrow the car?" Sam shouted from the passenger's side of Grumps Volvo as Virgil sped down the driveway. Their grandfather went to object, but the teens were already gone.

. . .

The brakes screeched as Virgil parked the Volvo atop Hudson's Bluff. He didn't feel so well, the sun was making him to weak.

"Weapon's check!" Edgar shouted hopping out of the car. As Alan checked Edgar's weapon's Sam helped her brother out of the front seat with difficulty. It didn't help much he had 40 or 50 pounds weight over her.

"I don't want you going down there." Virgil whispered using his sister's shoulder for support.

"Well I'm going down there" Sam growled stubbornly.

"Look, this isn't a comic book, Sammy. These guys are brutal killers."

"So are the Frog brothers!"

Virgil looked at the fumbling teenage boys for a moment is disbelief.

"Look who'd you rather go down there with you? Them or me?" Sam growled knowing the Frog's hadn't really earned Virgil's trust yet.

"If something happens down there, I wont have the strength to protect you." Virgil argued.

"This time I'll protect you. Even though you're a vampire, you're still my brother."

Virgil sighed and gave Sam a one armed hug. Edgar and Alan ran up the walkway, and Edgar turned pointing at Virgil.

"Listen, just so you know: if you try to stop us, or vamp out in any way, then I'll stake you without even thinking about it."

Sam gave Edgar a look. "Chill out, Edgar"

"Yeah, come on." Edgar and Alan ran down the pier tripping a few times over their boots.

"Where'd you say you met these guys?" Virgil asked.

. . .

The teens climbed down the tunnel to the cave, jumping slightly when about a dozen bats flew off.

"Holy shit! Vampire hotel!" Alan shouted looking around the tricked out cave. Edgar opened a bed curtain and saw two sleeping forms. Jessy and Colton.

"She's one of them. Lets stake her out." Edgar growled. Alan pulled out a stake, but just then Sam and Virgil climbed in.

"Don't you touch her! You just stay away from her!" Virgil bellowed running, or more so stumbling towards Jessy.

"Come on, vampires have such rotten tempers." Edgar growled running in another direction.

"The rest have got to be around here someplace. We'll find them."

Virgil shook Jessy's shoulder gently.

"Jessy?" he whispered. Jessy looked up at Virgil sleepily.

"I'm taking you out of here" Virgil sighed attempting to pick her up.

"No, take Colton first." she whispered. When he lifted his head Vigil saw Colton curled up with a teddy bear. If the kid wasn't a vampire it would have been cute.

"I feel a draft. I think something's up here!" Alan shouted. Sam rushed toward the boys helping them tear off the wood.

"I'll be right back, Virgil!" Sam shouted climbing into the tunnel and then mumbled "I hope"

"come on Sammy!" Edgar growled pulling Sam into the tunnel.

"Ah, flies!" Alan said swatting the insects' out of his face.

"We're on the right trail. Flies and the undead go together, like bullets and guns." Edgar whispered "Come on!"

A foul smell crept into all of the teen's nostrils. The stench of blood and rotten meat. Sam wrinkled her nose in distaste. It may have been the worst thing she ever smelt, and she had smelled some pretty rank stuff before. Never go near your brother's gym bag, its just asking for sinus trouble.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

"Vampires my friend, vampires."

Sam looked around the opening for a moment coughing. After a few moments Alan realized that Sammy was still a few yard back, just looking around coughing. The elder vampire hunter ran back and pulled Sam back into action.

"it's freezing in here." Sam whispered crouching as she landed in a circular ditch. Edgar and Alan dropped down right by her. They all looked around searching for any sign of vampire activity.

"Come on guys, it looks like a dead end. Let's head back."

"There must be coffins around here someplace." Edgar growled kicking some loose rubble. When Alan looked upward he froze, holy shit. Edgar noticed his brother looking upwards and followed his gaze.

"Jesus!" Edgar shouted. The younger Frog nearly fell in shock. There were four bodies hanging upside-down from the broken rafters, with they're arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I thought they'd be in coffins" Sam whispered. Edgar shook his head in realization.

"That's what this cave is. It's one giant coffin. Look," he said pointing at a ladder "Let's strike, right now they're at their most vulnerable."

To Sam, even if they were monsters, they just looked like sleeping kids. She backed up allowing the boys access to the ladder. The Frogs may have said she was a natural slayer, but Sam couldn't kill them. Alan looked back his expression softening some when he saw Sam.

"Sam they're monsters. Wolves in sheep's clothing. They lost all of they're humanity the moment they fed."

The images of snarling wolves and Blake's bloodthirsty eyes flashed through Sam's head. She handed Edgar the stake.

Raising it Edgar smiled. Not a happy smile, a sarcastic dark smirk that screamed bloody murder.

"Goodnight, bloodsucker." he roared jamming the stake through B.J.'s chest. All hell broke loose after that. An earth shattering scream rocked the cave. The other vampire's eyes snapped open in surprise and horror. Blood and silverfish red slime coated the teenagers as they franticly began to exit the tunnel. They'd lost the element of surprise. There was no way they could win if they fought them right then. Hell there was no way they'd LIVE!

"You're dead meat!" Blake snarled flipping down from his resting place.

The cave seemed to shake with anger as the slayers scrambled back through the tunnel. Sam screamed when a clawed hand latched onto her jeans. Edgar and Alan spun around realizing their comrade had been attacked. Blake held a firm grip attempting to drag Sam back. Arms wrapped around Sam's stomach trying to pull her to safety.

"Get him into the sunlight!" Edgar bellowed helping Alan haul Sam towards the sun. Sam had become the rope in a fierce tug-o-war match.

With one last tug the brothers backed into the sunlight pulling Blake with them. The vampire bellowed in pain and hurled himself back into the shadows trying to put out the fire that had started on his left arm. A single tear slipped down his cheek as Blake chuckled watching the teen's scrambling out of the cave.

"Tonight. . ." he growled.


	14. Burn Rubber Does Not Mean WARP SPEED!

"Virg! Start the car!" Sammy shouted as loud as she could racing down the pier. When she reached the car Sam saw Virgil taking a little trip through dreamland in the back seat with the other two he carried out. Sometimes, Sam thought to her brother, you just have the worst timing bro. Edgar and Alan scrambled down the stairs of the pier arguing and falling all over themselves.

"We blew it, man! We lost it!" Alan shouted nearly tripping down the steps.

"Shut up!" Edgar snarled pulling his brother, who looked like he might have been having a panic attack, along.

"We unraveled in the face of the enemy!"

"It's not our fault! They pulled a mind scramble on us! They opened their eyes and talked!"

Pulling back the seat Sam looked at the brothers. Normally she would've laughed at them falling all over themselves screaming like crazy people, but it wasn't the appropriate time.

"I'll drive"

Alan puffed his chest out in anger, knowing his brother felt the same way,

"We don't ride with vampires!"

"Do you want to stay here than?" Sam asked climbing into the driver's seat. Edgar looked around in panic.

"We do now" he said hopping over the door and into the passenger's seat along with Alan. "Come on, Sam! Let's get outta here!" Alan shouted.

"Burn rubber!" Edgar stomped on the gas pedal not realizing the car was in reverse. The Volvo catapulted backwards speeding strait for the cliff edge. The passengers who were actually awake all screamed in unison. Sam stomped her foot down with tremendous force on the brake. The priceless car narrowly avoiding dropping off the ledge.

"Christ!" Edgar snarled in both fear and shock. Sam glared at the younger Frog.

"Burn Rubber does not mean warp speed!" she snarled pushing Edgar away from the controls.

. . .

Virgil charged into the house with Jessy in his arms and Colton in Edgar's. He still couldn't believe he was awake, let alone carrying a full grown woman. Nanook stood barking and snarling at the stairs.

"Cool it, Nanook!" Sam yelled at her dog. And of course he didn't listen, not with three bloodsuckers in the room.

"You're dog knows a flesh-eater when he smells one" Edgar said.

"Take him outside, Sammy" Virgil ordered still out of breath.

"come on Nanook" she muttered grabbing his collar and tugging him towards the door, "Sometimes you have the worst timing, bud"

Virgil and the Frog's were about halfway up the stairs when Grumps walked in.

"Virgil." Virgil froze at the sound of his name "Do you know the rule about filling up the car with gas when you take it without asking?"

The dark haired teen furrowed his eyebrows slightly surprised his grandfather didn't say anything about the sleeping girl in his arms or the child in Edgar's.

"No, Grumps"

"Well, now you do" he nodded walking back into his den. The boys all stared at each other for a moment curious as to why the old man said nothing. Edgar shook his head before bumping Virgil's shoulder with his head.

"Come on." he barked.

Sammy rushed into Virgil's room as the trio placed the sleeping forms on the bed.

"We definitely blew plan A." she whispered breathing heavily.

"Time to activate plan B" Alan growled backing out of the room with Edgar.

"okay what's plan B?" Sam asked throwing her hands about.

"We don't have one yet. We only have two and a half hours to come up with one." Edgar informed looking at Virgil, who was already asleep on the floor.

"Why what happens in two and a half hours?"

"The sun goes down. They'll be looking for us."

Sam stood in the doorway glancing at her sleeping brother. She hoped they would survive the night, and be able to look back years from now, not believing that they did all of this. Alan mad an impatient noise and grabbed Sam's shirt collar pulling her along.


	15. Lost In the Shadows

"Guys, were on our own. There's no way I'm telling my mom. She won't believe us anyway." Sam sighed gliding down the street on her bike.

"Good that's just the way we like it." Edgar growled. The trio needed to get supplies; stakes, crosses, garlic, holy water, matches and lots of them. Without any further thought the teens leapt off of their bikes and burst into the church. Only two things were wrong with that though; one it was Sunday, and two it was evening.

The priest looked up in surprise as the Frog brothers and some blonde girl ran in during service and began filling their canteens with holy water. They come in every week, he thought, why are they here now? Edgar and the girl ran out the double doors while Alan nodded thanks. The priest nodded back, silently praying he wouldn't see those kids pictures on a missing poster.

. . .

Sam opened the door to her grandfathers den and whistled for his attention.

"Grumps, the widow Johnson called. Said to pick her up at seven, not eight." Grumps looked back at Sammy in confusion.

"We've got a date tonight?"

"I guess so, she said not to be late."

Grumps wriggled his eyebrows. "well then, I better get cleaned up."

Virgil raced behind Sam and watched as Grumps drove away honking . Good, they didn't want they're grandfather to get hurt. As soon as his car disappeared the teens went to work, stacking the furniture, crushing garlic, filling up the bathtub, and starting a fire in the chimney.

Everything was ready; the tub was filled with holy water and garlic, and the weapons were all loaded and ready. Virgil stood next to his bedroom window silently. His strength was returning slowly but surely. He'd hoped his chronic fatigue that afternoon was just that he hadn't gotten enough water or something, but Virgil was to smart to really believe so, he was becoming more formidable and only because the sun was lowering.

"They'll be coming for Colton and me, won't they?" Jessy whispered sitting up in the bed.

"They'll be coming for all of us." Virgil sighed peering out of the windows. Jessy turned and shook the sleeping Colton awake. The sun was gone, and soon the heavily fortified house seemed to be lost in the shadows of the night.


	16. Death By Stereo!

Nanook circled the post he was tied to, nervously whining. His legs were shaking.

Sam, Edgar, Alan, and Colton circled the coffee table. The elder three testing out they're weapons.

"I think I should warn you all: when a vampire dies, it's never a pretty sight. No two bloodsuckers go out the same way. Some yell and scream. Some go quietly. Some explode. Some implode. But all will try to take you with them." Edgar informed the others. Colton silently backed a little away from Edgar, his hazel eyes wide. Outside Nanook began to bark. The atmosphere around the property had become cold and thick. Sam's head snapped up in realization. She'd left her dog outside, and the nightcrawlers were coming. . .

"Nanook! I left him out!" Sam galloped out the door ignoring the shouts coming from her friends. Virgil and Jessy raced downstairs hearing the commotion.

"Don't go out there!" Edgar shouted at Sam. "Stop her!"

"Sammy!" Virgil bellowed. Dammit doesn't she ever think!, he thought dashing after his sister.

"Sam, come back!" Edgar snarled.

"No way! Sam!" Alan shouted not believing she ran out there.

Sam sunk to the ground desperately trying to untie the tangled leash form the fence. Her heart skipped a beat when a firm hand was placed on her shoulder, fearing it might be one of them. The younger Emerson breathed a short sigh of relief.

Virgil grabbed Sam and pushed her out of the way tangling with the knot for a few moments before he became aware of strange bat-like screeching noises. He could hear everyone shouting from the door to run. That was it Virgil bit through the leash. Both siblings stared at the broken leash for a moment in surprise Cruel laughter approached them.

"Virgil, they're coming!" Jessy screamed seeing the flying forms.

"Hurry up man!" Edgar urged. The kids ran as fast as they could, Nanook matching they're pace. Sam lost her footing and tumbled to the ground accidentally pulling her brother down as well. They scrambled up trying to reach the door. Virgil pushed Sam inside slamming the door behind them.

"Take them upstairs!" Virgil bellowed at Edgar. The brothers ushered Jessy and Colton up the steps quickly.

A loud crash erupted. Seth exploded from the chimney, derbies flying at the siblings. Seth swung foreword from the chandelier nailing Virgil in the face with a kick. The chandelier fell to the floor plunging the room into darkness.

. . .

Edgar and Alan raced into the bedroom grabbing they're weapons. The door slammed close. When the boys turned around they came face to face with a tall female vampire. Her face was the definition of pissed off.

"You're mine! You killed B.J.!" she accused slapping the stakes out of their hands. The boys fumbled backwards. Edgar and Alan backed into the bathroom slowly, baiting Snow.

"Yeah! And you're next!" Edgar snarled taking out his water gun. Snow slapped it away and looked down at the pool of garlic and water laughing.

"Garlic don't work boys!" she lied.

"Dry holy water, death breath!"

Alan leaned down and splashed a handful of water into Snow's face. Terrifying screams pierced the air. In her blind rage Snow knocked down the brothers. Half of her face was covered with blood and skin was peeling off.

Snow glared down at the boys murderously, she was about to strike when a familiar shape tackled her into the tub. There stood Nanook panting and barking at the screaming vampire. The screams stopped short. The Frog's sat up and crawled over to the bathtub to inspect the corpse.

Suddenly Snow burst upward snarling at them, trying to get out. The Frog's fell back onto the floor screaming and clutching each other for dear life like small children. The pain was too intense, Snow fell back into the water sinking to the bottom. Blood and water drained into the trap, but like a vampire it's blood doesn't go easily.

Blood exploded from the pipes and sink covering every inch of the bathroom and kitchen. If Sammy was there she would've laughed at how Edgar and Alan were rolling on the floor screaming.

. . .

Sam shook Virgil desperately trying to wake him up.

"Come on, bud. Virgil, come on wake up!"

It was no use, Virgil was out cold. Probably dreaming of running in a field of fried chicken legs. Reaching over Sammy grabbed a lamp and switched it on pointing it around the room. No sign of Seth.

A fierce growl erupted from the shadows. Something hard and heavy smashed into Sam with a monstrous roar. The wind exited her lungs and left Sam wincing in pain. When she looked around nothing was there. Damn, vampires she thought. Sammy reached into her pocket and pulled out a small squirt gun. Her heart beat picked up drastically, she didn't like thinking about it, but if this was the end, she wasn't going out without raising some hell. Without warning something slammed into Sam's legs sending her flying into the wall. Lifting her head weakly Sam saw the dark shape of a wolf standing above her. Yellow and red eyes glowing like embers.

"Check mate." he chuckled slamming his paw down on Sam's wrist causing her to drop the gun.

"Gahh!" Sam yowled grabbing her wrist. It wasn't sprained or broken, but it hurt.

"Oh, I'm so going Rambo on your ass"Seth had absolutely no idea what the girl meant by that. Sam flipped over with difficulty kicking Seth in the ribs, and grabbed her bow and arrow. Seth coughed and stood up slowly brushing his long hair out of his eyes. Pulling back her string, Sam aimed for Seth's chest. The vampire snarled and flew foreword strait for Sam's throat.

Whoosh! The arrow flew foreword and the vamp fell to the ground with a thud. Sam stood up slowly taking a few steps towards him. Before Sam could check if he was dead Seth sprang up with an evil chuckle.

"You missed sucker!" he mocked stalking back towards Sam. Sam raised her bow and notched an arrow once more. Seth just laughed once more. Suddenly the arrow sailed towards the bloodsuckers chest with so much force it pushed him backwards pinning him to the stereo. Music blasted from the speakers waking Virgil up from his little nap. Ear splitting screams stopped abruptly when the vampire exploded sending limbs and silver slimed blood everywhere. Virgil wiped a little bit of blood off of his face and smiled sarcastically. "wonderful"

"Death by stereo!" Sam laughed. Virgil smiled for a second and lifted Sam up by her arm. When they saw blood pouring down the steps the siblings almost screamed. They both just hoped it wasn't the brother's.


	17. Cry Little Sister

"Come on!" Sam shouted taking off up the steps. Virgil looked around for a moment. They'd already nailed one and by the looks of the blood the Frogs had killed another one. Hopefully.

That left one vampire lurking. When he tried to catch up to Sam, Virgil wasn't that surprised to see Blake flip down. With a snarl he was knocked backwards down the stairs smashing his head on the floor. Black spots danced across his vision. Virgil pulled himself up and quickly surveyed the room; no Blake.

Another snarl ripped through the air as a clawed hand came in contact with Virgil's face. As quick as he was there though Blake was gone again. Blood dripped from the spot where Virgil had hit his head and deep gashes ran down his right jaw. Virgil began to panic; there was no way he could beat Blake if he kept on fighting and running.

. . .

Sam crept into the bedroom quietly, he feet making almost no sound. Out of nowhere two forms sprang out and grabbed Sam, pointing stakes at her neck.

"Holy shit! It's me!" Sam whispered harshly pushing a stake that was digging into her throat away.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked quickly turning her around.

"Yeah. I nailed one of them downstairs with a bow and arrow."

Edgar patted Sam's back in approval.

"Alright Sambo!" Alan laughed. The teens crouched down on the bed still looking around nervously."We trashed one that looked like Posh Spice." Edgar grinned.

"We totally annihilated her night stalkin' ass!" Alan hissed happily. Jeez, Sam thought, these guys must have been waiting to stake vampires forever.

"well Nanook helped a little." Edgar admitted.

"Wait ago Nanook" Sam laughed. Colton was freaking out. With all of the commotion and disaster everywhere his vampiric side was emerging. The teenage slayers weren't helping any either. They didn't know he was under the bed and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Death to all vampires!" Edgar growled.

"Maximum body count!" Alan countered.

"We are awesome monster bashers!"

"The meanest!"

"The baddest!" Edgar grabbed Sam's hand and Alan put his hand on top of both their's. They all gave the classic rock and roll hand gesture.

Colton screamed tearing through the mattress sending feathers and cotton flying everywhere. The slayers fell backwards off the bed screaming in surprise as the half-pint vampire ran across them stomping strait on Alan's stomach.

"Holy shit! It's the attack of Eddy Munster!" Alan shouted "Get him!" they all scrambling towards the vamped out Colton. Jessy burst out of the closet blocking Alan and the others from getting to Colton.

"Stop! Get away from him! Just stay away from him! He's just a little boy!"

Sam stared at Colton with wide blue eyes. Edgar and Alan made a WTF face at the child who was snarling at them through Jessie's arms.

. . .

Virgil glanced around the living room nervously. Blake appeared out of thin air punching him in the jaw and quickly retreating.

"You afraid to face me, Blake? Huh?" Virgil snarled. Blake smirked at the half-vampire from his hiding place on the rafters.

"I tried to make you immortal." he growled.

"You tried to make me a killer!"

As soon as the words left his mouth Blake had knocked him over once more. A cruel laugh escaped the vampires lips as he watched Virgil shake uncontrollably. Spinning around on his heels the young vampire snarled. Virgil's face lost its humanness sliding into his true monster. Fangs scraped his bottom lip and his eyes bulged crimson and yellow.

"You are a killer." Blake laughed. Virgil licked off the blood coating his upper lip. They met in mid-flight with a single leap fangs bared snapping and growling like wild animals. Virgil shoved Blake through the air towards the sharpened antlers hanging on the wall. They both crashed into it narrowly missing the piercing horns. Blake turned his head laughing at Virgil's mistake.

"my turn" he growled tackling Virgil strait towards the opposite wall, also covered in antlers. As quick as he could Virgil stuck his arms out and latched onto the door frame. Blake grabbed Virgil's throat threateningly pushing him back slightly. Virgil's golden and red eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Stop fighting me, Virgil! I don't want to kill you. Join us!"

Virgil bared his fangs and snarled, "never!"

"It's too late!" Blake growled "my blood is in you're veins!"

"So. Is. Mine!"

Blake's eyes widened when Virgil let go of the door frame and flipped around sending Blake strait into the antlers. A howl of pain erupted through the house. Blake stared in surprise at the black horns protruding from his chest. A whimper left his lips as he pulled at them, but it was no use. Laying his head back Blake's eyelids became heavy and slowly closed.

Virgil stared down at Blake waiting for salvation, for this nightmare to be over. But nothing came.

"Virgil!" Jessy shouted racing down the stairs. She froze when she saw Blake's limp body. Blake's face had returned to normal, almost human, it almost looked as if he was sleeping. Sam, Edgar, and Alan raced down the hall shouting. Virgil reached out of the shadow's and grabbed Jessy's arm pulling her in front of him.

"Don't let them see me like this" he whispered harshly. Sammy stopped in the doorway, staring at Blake.

"All right!" Alan shouted hanging his arm over Edgar's shoulder.

"Get away, Sammy." Virgil growled, his voice a little to animalistic for comfort.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" Sam whispered turning towards her brother.

"I said, get away!" he snarled. The rumbling of a car sounded from the gravel road.

"What's the big deal?" Edgar asked placing a hand on Sam's shoulder "you destroyed the head vampire. It's all over."

"Nothing's changed"

"He's right. I don't feel any different." Jessy whispered in realization.

"than there's still one more." Edgar growled slamming his fist against the wall.

"Sam?" Lucy called opening the door. "Virgil?"

"I'll handle mom. Come on guys, let's go" Sam sighed racing towards Lucy's voice.

"Don't let her see any of the bodies" Alan whispered. Lucy and Max walked into the living room looking around in shock.

"What the hell is going on here!" Max shouted looking around the room. It was completely trashed, like a herd of bulls came through.

"What happened?" Lucy asked grabbing Sam's shoulders "Where's Virgil?" Sam desperately guided her mother to the other room.

"Listen this is not our fault." Alan said hurriedly.

"What happened to you're face?" Lucy asked softly touching the long shallow cut across Sam's forehead. When she looked the Frog's had a few cuts and bruises as well.

"Nothing it's fine. Remember that food-fight Virgil and I got into last year?"

"This has nothing to do with a food fight!" Edgar argued "you guys don't know how to cover this. I'm the head Frog here listen!"

Max walked into the living room softly lifting Blake's head with a look of sorrow. A soft sound came from Max as he brushed Blake's cheek his voice almost sounded like a child's,"Cry little sister, come, come to your brother. . ."Virgil and Jessy watched from the shadows as Max sighed and walked back into the other room. Jessy cupped Virgil's cheek trying to calm him.

"I don't want to hear another word form you until I talk to Virgil!" Lucy reprimanded walking back into the room. Sam and the other's slunk in behind her, staring at the floor. Lucy stopped when Max walked back in. He looked upset, like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Max sighed "This is all my fault. Blake and my kid's misbehaved. I told you, kid's need a mother."

"Max, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked somewhat confused. Max too off his glasses and bit his lower lip.

"I knew it!" Sam shouted pointing at the man "You're the head vampire!"

"What?" Lucy asked.

Jessy walked into the room glaring at Max.

"You're the secret Blake was protecting"

Max nodded chuckling slightly.

"Who's this?" Lucy asked. She'd never been more confused in her life. Edgar and Alan whipped out they're stakes.

"But you passes the test." Alan said. Max scrunched his eyebrows together as if he could not believe the kid had asked that.

"Don't ever INVITE a vampire into you're house you silly boy. It renders you powerless."

Sammy turned towards Edgar.

"Did you know that?"

"Of course. Everyone knows that." Edgar growled.

"Has everyone gone crazy? What's the matter with all of you?" Lucy asked looking at everyone. And where was her son?

"it was you I was after, all along, Lucy." Max sighed running a hand through his short brown hair.

"What?"

"At first, Jessy was going to have Virgil as her first kill. But she refused, and than I met you. That's when it all came together. I knew that if I could get Sam and Virgil into the family there was no way you could say no."

"Where's Virgil?" Lucy whimpered. Max shook his head in lighthearted frustration.

"It was all going to be so perfect, Lucy." Max sighed turning his head. "just like one big happy family. You're kids, and my kids."

Sam stood in front of her mother and slowly backed her away with Edgar and Alan. Max turned to look at Blake.

"Great! The blood sucking Brady Bunch!" Edgar snarled. Lucy screamed when Max's face lost its handsomeness and slipped into a monstrous form.

"But I still want yo Lucy" Max snarled flicking his tongue between his teeth like a snake. "I haven't changed my mind about that!"

Virgil appeared in the doorway, or at least Sam knew it was Virgil because all that stood there was the massive mutated wolf that attempted to kill her that first night.

"I didn't invite you this time, Max!" he snarled baring his fangs. It was deeper but there was no mistake recognizing Virgil's voice coming from the wolf.

"Virgil!" Lucy cried. Max spun around and laughed darkly. The boy was a half vampire after all, barely even a fledgling, and he wanted to take a head vampire on?

Virgil howled and lunged at Max. without even five seconds time Max had flipped Virgil through the air and onto the second floor balcony. Jessy screamed and ran foreword with a pole in hand. Max laughed and pushed her to the ground, just as quickly he had smashed the Frog brothers into the wall with the same pole.

"Don't you tough my mother!" Sam snarled ramming into Max's stomach. The vampire grunted with a small smile and pulled her into a headlock.

"_Minuo_!" Max growled. He let go and Sam fell to the floor gasping and couching.

"Sam?" Lucy cried "Sammy!"

Sam lifted her head with another cough. Blood splattered on the ground. It wasn't that much but her daughter coughing up blood startled Lucy.

"I can stop her pain Lucy, with just a few words. All you have to do is join me." Max chuckled reaching his hand out to Lucy.

"Mom, don't" Sam groaned.

"Sam. . . " Lucy whimpered taking Max's hand. Max leaned down preparing to sink his fangs into Lucy's neck. The sound of an obnoxious car horn cause Max's head to snap up. La Cucaracha blared. Virgil's eyes darted open realizing from the sound of the car horn it was heading strait for them.

The Volvo crashed through the wall sending glass and wood shrapnel flying. Virgil snarled leaping down and pushing Max strait into a giant wooden stake shaped pole. A howl ripped through the air as Max flew into the chimney. The fire place exploded, flames flew everywhere sending a cloud of black ash and smoke through the living room. Moments passed and when they were all sure it was over they sat up.

"Is everyone okay?" Edgar asked with a cough. Groans and coughs sounded as everyone shuffled to they're feet. Grump's tumbled out of the Volvo grumbling to himself. Jessy smiled and snuggled into Virgil's shoulder crying in happiness.

"It's over" she whispered. Virgil smiled and kissed the top of her head. Everyone was normal again. No fangs, fur, of crazy eyes in sight. Colton rushed down the stairs with a huge grin on his face.

"Jessy! Jessy!"

"Colton!' Jessy cried lifting the child into a hug. Nanook barked and whined getting Edgar and Alan's attention. The boys looked around quickly and frowned. There were only six visible people, Virgil, Jessy, Colton, Lucy, and them. . .

"Where's Sammy?" Alan asked. Everyone froze realizing the missing family member.

"Sam!" Virgil shouted digging through the rubble with Edgar and Alan.

"Sam! Sambo! Where the hell are you?" Alan bellowed. Nanook began to bark and tear at a fallen beam. The boys raced over and pulled the beam away. Sam lay motionless blood dripping down her forehead from the small cut, and there was a small piece of wood sticking out from her leg."Sam!" Virgil shouted shaking his sister and patting the side of her face with the palm of his hand. Come on Sammy, I cant lose you! Not after all of this! He thought. Edgar and Alan crowded behind him their deep brown eyes had lost all of they're hardness, they seemed genuinely upset. Sam's eyes fluttered open for a single moment before shutting."Edgar, pull the wood out! Alan give me you're jacket!"After a few tugs and yanks Edgar finally got the wood out of Sam's leg. A groan escaped Sam's throat as her eye's opened in surprise."HOLY SHIT!" Sam snarled trying to sit up."Stay still" Virgil growled softly wrapping Alan's jacket as tight as he could around the wound, it wasn't bleeding badly, it was just a little gash, it wouldn't even need stitches. But the weight of the pole had broken her leg."God I hate fucking vampires" Sam growled. The brother's smiled sympathetically, glad that their friend was okay."Grumps killed Max?" Sam asked sitting up and leaning on her brother's leg. Virgil nodded helping Sam stand up. Lucy ran over and pulled her children into a bear hug, crying.

"My kids!"

Jessy and Colton made their was over after Lucy had finished her bear hug. Sam had wrapped her arms around Virgil's neck, in a sort of piggy back ride to keep the weight off of her leg. Virgil wrapped an arm around Jessie's waist, the other one supporting Sam's weight. They all turned when they heard the kitchen door open Grumps wandered over to the fridge.

"Dad?" Lucy called turning around. Grumps turned towards her root beer in hand and took a gulp.

"Dad are you all right?"

Grumps grunted and looked at the odd group of family and friends covered with soot and vampire blood. He smiled slightly at them, and spoke.

"One thing about livin' in Santa Carla I never could stomach. All the damn vampires"


End file.
